


Comatose

by Nightmare Painter (daiyu_amaya)



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/Nightmare%20Painter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He died and MetroMan despaired, mourned, and generally got over the fact that his blue nemesis was dead, so why did he think what if? What if MegaMind wasn’t dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

MetroMan P.O.V  
“Thanks again.”  
I smiled at Roxanne as she brushed her bangs out of her face, I felt the rumbling before I heard it, as the explosion rocked the building and sent chunks of concrete, glass, and metal pelting towards me and Roxanne; I covered her with my super speed so she wouldn’t be hurt from the blast, but MegaMind and Minion had been in the building still! Why had I chose to tie them up and take Roxanne out of the building first? I was strong enough to take them all out. I turned to the building which was nothing more than burning rubble now. I listen intently and felt fear freeze my heart as I found no sounds other than rubble shifting and metal groaning, no breathing what so ever. Oh god please don't tell me they were dead!  
“Oh my god, there’s no way anyone survived that!”  
Roxanne blurted from my arms, I shook my head, it couldn’t be! As much as he irritated me I still didn’t want him dead!

*Six Months later*

“So what are you saying?”  
I glanced down at my friend Jacob Cobble, he rubbed his face and took a good look at me.  
“Well, you see this corporation here? it’s a normal run of the mill construction company, but here’s the interesting thing. When ever Metro City was damaged by you and MegaMind? Someone anonymously gives the mayors office funds to fix it all, with the stipulation on using that company.” Some one kept them running, because surely they wouldn‘t still be up and running if it wasn‘t for that money, MegaMind maybe? But, then who was funding them now? “He’s dead.” Jacob looked up at me; “How sure are you?”  
I sighed, I had dug up that building searching for them…I never did find bodies, but I found minions suit, banged up and charred in places-it was possible the fire had incinerated them… “I’m pretty sure.” Jacob didn’t look like he quite believed me, hell I hadn’t heard a heart beat. But, usually it was hard to hear MegaMind’s or Minions for that matter and that’s why the invisible car tricked me as often as it did. Had he staged his death? If he had why? To pull a fast one on me? It had been six months though, wouldn’t he have shown himself by now? Wouldn’t his master plan have come into effect? What was keeping him? “Can you track the money?” Jacob nodded; “It might take me a bit though, I mean there’s a lot to get though…Years of build up. MegaMind would have had spent years to create this mess, it might take me anywhere from another six months or a year to untangle all of this.”

I hoped it didn’t take all that long. I wanted to confront whoever was behind this, and if it was MegaMind, I wanted to know why he did it. That and where the money came from…  
I left him working on that mess and went to my meeting with Roxanne. Maybe she’ll make me feel better? I was at her door in a blink, knocking I heard her moving around-she was on the phone; “Uh huh, But if he is then I want to know.”  
“Why? Isn’t better that he’s dead?” Who was Roxanne talking to? Who were they talking about? “MegaMind might have been a pain in this cities butt…but I think he misses those fights.” Missed? Why would I miss fighting him? “Yeah right, in another life maybe!” The man Roxanne was talking to laughed, they said their goodbyes as Roxanne opened the door. “Hey there.” She let me in and I went to our usual spot in her apartment. Something was going on here, it kind of looked like the mess at Jacobs…had she found out about the money trail? “So, I’m sure you heard part of that conversation.” I looked up at her, but she was looking at her paper work. “Yes I did. What’s this by the way?” Roxanne shrugged; “I’m not quite sure-I found this out by accident, some high roller was paying the Mayor’s office to hire a construction company to fix all of the mess that you and MegaMind made.” She was on to the exact same thing then. “And?” She gave me a suspicious glance. “Is he alive still?”

I blinked, was he? I didn’t know at this point, after all why would I have lied about it if he was? I would have nabbed him, before I would ever let him go.  
“No, he died that day-I couldn’t hear breathing or heart beats so what do you think?”  
She shrugged and sat down next to me;  
“You cared about him though.” Cared? Cared for that brat? Why would I the hero of Metro City care about a villain! “Roxanne! What are you talking about?”  
She smiled at me; “It’s alright you know. I did too, he may have been an ass sometimes but other times he could be nice, him and Minion. Or rather Minion more than him but still. You knew it better than I did.”  
Mega nice? Not that likely…


	2. Agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minion’s P.O.V

 

Sighing I flipped the watch and became myself again. You would think I would get use to this but nope, being out and about in the city as a normal citizen was a strange experience. Every one was talking though, MetroMan seemed to be depressed about something, most people thought maybe him and Roxanne had a fight, but I didn‘t think they were a couple. Others thought it was the fact that he hadn’t saved me or Mega, of course we couldn’t tell him that it wasn’t true.

I mean MetroMan would just send Mega to jail again and I couldn’t stand for that. We had spent too much time there, and it was finally time to live. Mega needed a normal life for once, needed to be unlabeled and free. I set the groceries on the counter, now where was that check list of mine? I lifted the bags, nope. Going back into the main room I found it on the floor, oh there it was! I was being a klutz today for sure!

I tucked the list into my suit and walked to one of the bedrooms. Opening the door I sighed, checking all the beeping machines and I.V lines. He was still out, I wondered once more if he would ever wake up. It had been six months since the building had collapsed on us quicker then we had anticipated. I suppose it was good that he wasn’t dead at least, but this…the coma he was in didn’t seem like it would let up anytime soon. My watch beeped, alright time for work then. I left the room and twisted the watch again, another persona, I double checked to make sure I was in the right persona, locked the watch which was good, because who knew how I’d knock it into things or people grabbing me, I didn’t want to be discovered after all and off I went.

It was nice having a steady job… I hopped into my car, glad again that I had learned to drive in the first place, making good time I parked outside the office and headed in. “Hey Tuck!” I smiled at Jacob, he looked tired though. “Late night?” He nodded; “I was wondering if you had any free time after work? I have a problem I’m working on but it’s super complicated.” I hummed, his problems were usually the highlight of my week. “Sure, when you want me to come over?”

Jacob fidgeted; “I’ve been using the computers here actually.” It was one of those problems huh? He didn’t often use the computers at work for personal reasons, but it was sure to be fantastic. “Sure, meet you at your office after I’m done yeah?” Jacob nodded and scurried away. I shook my head and made my way to my desk.

“Oh, good morning Tuck!” Smiling I handed a coffee cup to my greeter; “Good morning Mayor.” Yep, the Mayor, I was in his office building working for said man. “What’s on the agenda today Tuck?” I flipped open my planner and found today; “You have a meeting with the board of education at nine, then at ten you have a meeting with Mr. Tateno.”

We walked into his office, he sat at his desk putting his briefcase on it and fiddling with things or his coffee. “At Eleven thirty you’ve got a meeting with Miss Ritchi, then noon you’ve got your lunch with your daughter, and golf with George…” I listed the rest of his day, he asked me to talk to Miss Ritchi about appropriate questions to ask him, yep a normal day in the office. Now, Miss Ritchi. I snorted as I sat at my desk to call her, she hadn’t realized it was me and we had even met face to face a few times-heck we had lunch one of those times.

 


	3. Cobbled Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minion’s POV  
> still lol

My jaw dropped, How had Jacob gotten this far so quickly? I had no choice in this matter.  
“Jacob, this is dangerous. If MegaMind is still alive he would come after you for this information.” Jacob gave me a slightly frighten look. I honestly didn’t want him to give any of this to MetroMan and the only way I could do that was to make him swear not to tell anyone about it. “Do you think so?” I nodded, I had to tell him part of the truth in order for this to work.

“Rather I know so.”  
Horror scrabbled across his face; “How can you know?” I smiled at him, I knew it wasn‘t exactly the best thing in the world considering how scared he was right now; “I work for him.” Jacob frowned at me, so I continued. “I’m the reason that the money that he gives us is used for Hill and Banner construction. I’m his inside man.” Jacob let out a shaky breath; “So you’re a?” I shook my head; “I’m clean, I’ve never served time.”

Or at least time that I deserved. The time we spent growing up didn’t count, nor did the time he let everyone out. It wasn’t like anyone got very far and it wasn’t put on file or anything. “How did that happen then, you working for him?” I shrugged; “He’s actually not all that bad, people have been labeling him since he and Minion got to this world. He’s nice when he wants to be. Not all ways the villain you knew.” Jacob seemed to think this over, “You’re right he’s not really all that bad, not if he’s giving money to hospitals and orphanages, or to fix damage him and MetroMan did.”

I nodded; “Have you told MetroMan?” Jacob flushed bright red. “Yeah, but he still thinks MegaMind is dead…isn’t he?” I suppose I could tell him the truth, I’d already been honest enough. “No. He‘s not dead, but he’s in a coma. Minion isn’t sure when he’ll wake up…or if he ever will.”

Jacob actually looked sad, but why would he be sad about that? “I hope he wakes up, he did all of this so he could get away right? He must have been sick of being the bad guy…but he has so many life sentences.” I smiled at that. That was just us and Warden messing around. “Actually he has none. No one ever got hurt so they were all community service or fees, and he served all of that.”

Jacob took that in. Not many people knew that, it’s just that he liked going back home…he liked his time with warden and the other inmates, hell he even got a few of them to turn away from a criminal life. “So, what’s Minion up to? I always thought he was cool.” I chuckled; “Taking life day by day. Mostly he bakes, or walks around town.” Jacob smiled; “That sounds nice.” It sure was nice. Now, if only my brother would wake the heck up!


	4. Meeting Tuck Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MetroMan’s POV

I sighed, I knew there was a reason I hated hanging out with Roxanne. "Hello Miss Ritchi.” Some one greeted her, we turned, the man in question was dark haired with vibrant brown eyes, he was wearing a nice black suit, and dress shoes. “Hey Tuck, Michael this is Tuck Lorrah, his company designed the new hospital.” The man held out his hand and we shook. Hm, a firm grip-well he did have pretty big hands. There were callous’, maybe fixing up cars? Something that cut up those fingers.

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you.” He chuckled, and turned back to Roxanne. “Your boyfriend doesn’t seem too thrilled to be here.” Roxanne blushed; “We’re not going out Tuck, you know that.” He chuckled, “Just teasing you. I know you’ve got your eye on a certain someone.” Roxanne turned a brighter red, maybe as red as that dress and her nails.

“What about you Tuck! Your mooning over someone, I can totally tell.” Tuck shrugged; “I‘m pretty sure their not into me.” I decided I didn’t want to listen to that conversation. "Michael why are you spacing tonight of all nights?" Roxie nudged me, her red talons that she called nails tapping my chest. Those nails were almost a perfect match to the fire engine red dress that screamed 'have sex with me!' she was pretty but definitely not my type.

Though by the look in Tuck’s eyes, she just might be his type. "Oh Miss Tateno! How is your husband?" And Tuck was off talking to an older woman about her husband and his latest hospital visit. Roxanne grinned, “You know I think he’d be right for you.” I chocked, part of my drink dripping off my chin. What the heck? “Roxanne, you were just talking to him about a crush! Why would you?” She shook her head; “The word around the water cooler is that he’s gay like his brother just so you know.”

I felt my face warming up; "I'm still not gay Roxie." She threw her arms up as to say what the hell; "Find any women attractive then?" Well…no, but that didn't mean I was gay. I sighed and glanced around the room, I really didn’t want to talk to her about this. I wasn’t gay, I wouldn’t ever be gay and I really hated how she cornered me like this.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, dinners ready! Let's all move to the dinning room!"  
People began to shuffle off in the direction of the said room. "Oh there you are!" Tuck said as he ended up standing next to us as we filed into the dinning room. Roxanne gave him a smile; "Would you mind terribly If I sat with you?" “Oh of course!” Roxanne replied, great, we would have to sit with him?

We listened to all the boring speeches and then food was finally served. Roxanne smiled at Tuck and decided now was a great time to ask him personal questions. “So, how are you? Up to anything interesting lately?” Tuck shook his head; “I’ve only been reading a book, it’s called Time’s War, about this guy who ends up going into the future. Pretty interesting, you might like it Roxie.” She smiled and nodded. I rolled my eyes, as if I wanted to hear about books that Roxanne might like.

“What‘s wrong with you Michael?.” Roxanne said with a strained smile on her face; “Oh, nothing, spacing out?” She and Tuck both frowned, “Why can’t you be nice?” I wanted to ask why she had to be so bossy but that would just prove her right. “I can be nice, just not to everyone.” I shivered as Roxanne glared at me. “Anyway on other things Michael-would you like to meet me and Tuck for lunch later this week when your not being a grouch?” Shaking my head I couldn’t believe her. She was attempting to do what? If she wanted me to date she should pick a woman. “No, not really.” Roxanne’s face fell.

“It’s alright Roxanne-I get the feeling that he’s not exactly comfortable with me. You told him that rumor I was gay didn’t you?” She nodded sheepishly. “That’s alright, I get that a lot Mister Scott. If you’ll excuse me, I can see the mayor needs some saving.” He kissed Roxanne’s hand and walked off to the Mayors table where a blond was clinging to the man.

“That was nice Michael-Just make Tuck upset.” She glared daggers at me, I was too busy watching Tuck saving the mayor. He smiled at the blond and asked her something. She nodded and smiled at him, the mayor looked embarrassed but grateful. I would be too if someone was nice enough to save me from tipsy people.

“Are you sure you won’t come? We were going to talk shop.” Talk shop? “Huh?” I pulled my attention back to Roxanne. “We were going to go to the car show that’s in town later this week and then we were going to lunch, I already knew you were going to the show.”  
I hadn’t expected that. Well at least she wasn’t attempting to set us up. “If I see you there.” She nodded and gave me a wonderful smile.

Why couldn’t I just fall in love with her? “Tuuucck!” The blond said loudly, a lot of people turned and looked but Tuck was already half way out of the room. Well that’s too bad, if I had known that he wanted to talk cars… As much as I didn’t know about cars I still liked to talk about them.  



	5. Meeting the Tuck Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MetroMan’s POV

“Hey Roxie!”  
Tuck called out to Roxanne who was looking at an old Ford Angela. She turned and smiled at him, it kind of faded though; “Where’s your brother?” Tuck sighed lightly; "He had to stay in Eroupe something about a business proposition. I think he just didn't want to come." Roxanne gave him a 'oh you poor thing' look and patted him on the back- “It’s alright, I'm sure it wasn't like he didn't want to spend time with you...” Tuck let out a long breath and slapped a hand over his face…but it sounded off, what in the world? I shook it off when I spotted a nice car that was bright blue.

I left Roxanne and Tuck and walked over to the car; It was nice for sure, but I wasn't certain what kind it was and I couldn't find a sign that said what it was. “Roxanne was looking for you.” I turned and smiled at Tuck and Roxanne; “Here I am.” I had only been gone for a second. “So, how long have you been in Metro-city?” Tuck shrugged; “Most of my life. Me and my brother were mostly home schooled though, I just finished college this last year.” That was nice, I smiled and we went about looking at different cars. While I liked them I really didn’t have a lot of time to learn about them, just to admire them. Tuck and Roxanne on the other hand knew quite a bit. They kind of blathered on about different things about different cars…as if I knew or understood any of it.

“So you work on cars?” He nodded as we moved on to the next car, a rather brightly painted bug. At least I knew that much! “I have a few that I like to tune up on my own or with my brother.” I nodded; “What's your brothers name?” He smiled; "Edward. He's pretty nice, though he's a shareholder of Derider corporation, I hardly see him these days.” Whoa, didn’t know that about him. "Kay, I want food guys." We both smiled at Roxanne, she was one of the guys with the way she acted.

It was a nice place, Wingalo’s. I really hadn’t come in here before, but Roxanne talked about it every once in a while. “So, How are the hospital designs going?" Roxanne asked, Tuck sighed and gave her a look that said don't ask;

“Horribly- I have an idea of how it should look and the others are just saying no no no, it's rather annoying." Roxanne frowned, "We wanted to stay as close to how… He wanted them." Tuck froze, what did she mean and why did Tuck look uncomfortable? Hell I was confused. "And yet I'm keeping to the design idea-they keep saying no anyway." Roxanne's frown was an answer all it's own; "So you are trying to stay true to the design, I'll have a talk with some of my connections."

Tuck nodded; "I've already started with mine, some agree with me and others agree with the rest of the group- MegaMind may have done at least one good thing, however everyone else decided that it doesn't mean he needs to be remembered as anything than what he was, a villain." Roxanne sighed, MegaMind? What in gods name were they talking about, I looked at Tuck who shrugged when he spotted my expression. “Didn’t you hear? Roxanne raided MegaMinds hideout and found plans to better the city, heck even a new hospital.” Roxanne’s words cut off what I was going to say and shocked me. "Do you think he shouldn't be remembered?" Tuck shrugged and took a sip of water-what did he think of MegaMind?

"Should he? They are right he did play the villain, he really didn't do any good to my knowledge." Roxanne laughed causing us both to look closely at her, was she mad? "The orphanage of saint Mary? That place was funded by him- a corporation of his provided the funds but he visited-the nun there admitted to it when he died. I've looked into other places funded by the same corporation- dozens of orphanages and hospitals- getting the funding they needed." We were quite for a bit as the waitress took our orders and walked off with them. Roxanne took a sip of water before continuing;

"He had feelers through the whole city that no one knew about. Plenty of back door deals, he made this city better without us even knowing it. Hell any damaged done was fixed with funding from a construction company in the name of one of the shareholders of the derider corporation- Your brother, not to mention you launder money for him in the mayor's office." Tuck cringed,

“So you did get that far into it. I had thought you wouldn’t be able to.” She shrugged, “I’m smarter then most people give me credit for.” Tuck smiled; “You really are the second smartest person I know.” She frowned; “Whose the first?” Tuck smiled; “Edward always takes me to school.” Roxanne smiled. Yep these two had been friends for long time. Why hadn’t I ever bothered to be in Roxanne’s life a bit more than I had? Oh well, might as well start now-better late then never.


	6. Missing parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minion's/Tuck's POV

I sighed as I looked down at MegaMind, he was getting paler with the passage of days. Had it really been half a year since this all happened? Since he went into his coma? turning away I decided I should get some paperwork done, after all if I didn't do it now when would I? I don't know how much longer I should try to keep him alive, after all would he want me to if he never recovered?

Then I run the risk of killing him when he would have woken up, so I was stuck in between a rock and a hard place... One day I would have to move on and I couldn't because I was the only one who knew he was alive. Some one banged on my door and I jumped, who? I went to the door and looked out the peephole, Jacob! How had he found out where I lived?

I opened the door and frowned at him, he looked nervous. Great, now what? "Well come in." He walked in and went to the kitchen to sit at the table. "I think there's a way to help Minion out...but I would have to either talk to him or through you to find out exactly what happened to MegaMind."

Help me out? How, it was a coma not like they could take people out of it unless they put them in it in the first place. "Run it by me and I'll see if Minion wants to talk to you or not." Jacob nodded; "There's an experimental drug that might be able to pull someone out of a coma if it looks like they will never wake up, and Megamind's been out for at least six months." A drug? but it could kill him...

"Minion will say no to you, there's too much risk on an experimental drug when MegaMind could wake up at any time." Jacob nodded, but how could I keep living this way? Waiting for my brother to wake from his sleep for the rest of my life? "You should ask him at least, maybe he won't say no." But, I would.

He just didn't know it was...Me, oh! Well, it wouldn't hurt. Jacob was trust worthy and he had seemed sympathetic to my plight. "I'm going to tell you something that you have to promise never to tell another soul especially Metroman." Jacob nodded; "I promise on my life."

I nodded and took a deep breath, I really hoped he didn't freak out too badly. I didn't want to lose him as a friend, but I knew that this would happen one day, that I would have to tell the truth to someone. I slipped my fingers into the latch on my watch and yanked upward to unlock it and then twisted the watch. I witnessed the look of dawning horror on Jacobs face and prepared myself for his screams of anger and hatred. "Oh my god, I can't believe it! Minion! I've been friends with you this long and you didn't tell me sooner? I mean we could have talked about all the cool stuff you've done!"

I blinked, he was okay with me being well me? "You're not angry?" He shrugged; "I am a little bit, but I mean you were keeping from me who you are, for your own safety and all but still. I wouldn't have told on you but you didn't know...oh wait oh my god-your Minion-you work for the mayor, oh lord..." I burst into laughter, seriously sometimes I wondered about Jacobs sanity. But at least he was alright with it being me.

"Wait, does that mean that...he's here?" I frowned; "Yes." He nodded; "Would you mind? I am a trained medic after all." That was true, he had been a doctor before he became the I.T. guy. He found he really couldn't deal with the stress and changed careers. "Alright, but no touching." He nodded and I led him to MegaMind's room. It hurt to see him this way, pale and unmoving, it was unnatural for he was always moving.

"Have you been moving him at all? Becuase he could get bed sores if he isn't moved." I nodded, I had looked up everything I could on how to care for someone who was in a coma. "Good, had he seemed like he's been dreaming any time you were in here with him? Like eye movement or anything?" I couldn't think of any time he had. "No, but then again...I don't like being here with him like this."

Jacob nodded and peered down at MegaMind. "I still can't believe he's alive, I mean I knew everyone would have liked to think he was dead...I think it would have been sad if he really was." Which I could agree with, Mega was so smart and he could do the world a lot of good, but right now...right now he needed to wake up...come back to the world of the living.

"What happened to cause him to be in this state?" I sighed and motioned for Jacob to follow me. We went to the kitchen, somewhere I always felt safe. "Coffee?" Jacob nodded and I poured him a cup and myself. "He was hit by falling concrete...It covered him and I pulled him out, at that point he was out, but breathing. So, I figured he was alright..."

If I had only known what really was going on I would have trashed our plan and taken him to a doctor... Had Metroman take him to a doctor. But that didn't happen and it took me so long to realize just what was going on. "It's not your fault Minion." I sat down and shook my head. "It was, I should have accounted for the time it took for the explosives rather than trust his count. I could have gotten us out of there faster."

Jacob took in a long breath before breathing out. He needed to calm himself sometimes and that helped him, but why did he need to now? "It wasn't your fault Minion, stop blaming yourself...It might help you, your state of mind." I couldn't fathom what he meant but It was nice to have someone try to comfort me...to know what I was really going through at this time.

"Wait, your friends with Ritchi, does she know who you are?" I smiled; "I think that would freak her out more then kidnapping ever did." Jacob laughed; "Yeah that's true, I bet it would." I think eventually I might have to tell her, with the way things were between us, I don't quite think I was completely in the friend zone...and I did like her a lot. But for now, it was enough to have people like her and Jacob in my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this several years ago and just now found the files lol so me from several years ago and me now apologize if there are any mistakes! Also at the time I wrote this chapter I was inspired by the song ‘Confide in me' by Hurts
> 
> That said I decided to listen to the song and realized I didn't really convey the emotions I wanted to in this chapter or the ones afterward, I feel like there's this whole other layer that I haven't even touched yet and it's just waiting for me to catch up.
> 
> Thank you also to everyone who's read up to this point and to those who waited on me to find what I had written!

MetroMan's POV

Roxanne seemed pretty happy, honestly, I really didn't care about the movie. Roxanne just wanted me along for the ride so that Edward had someone to talk to, apparently, he didn't much care for the movie either. It was some random chick flick that neither of us wanted any part of. "You know if you and Edward really want, you can hit the coffee shop near the theater." I chuckled; "I think Edward wants to make sure you don't attempt to make out with his brother."

As flustered as she was I still got a glare, "Eh, he doesn't think I?" I shook my head; "I do though, you and Tuck get along quite well." She flushed and looked away; "He is nice…But I don't think he's interested." I snorted, with the way he had looked at her at the car show and lunch awhile back? He had a thing for her. "You never know until you say something." She shook her head. "Come on we'll be late."

Edward and Tuck actually looked good in casual clothes, well okay Edward was still in a button up, but he had jeans and sneakers too. Tuck smiled at Roxanne; "Ed doesn't want to go to the movie, he's going to hit the bookstore." Roxanne glanced at me and I shrugged. "I'm hitting the Coffee shop." Edward looked interested; "Mind if I join you?" I nodded, "Sure." Roxanne smiled at us as if this was some great thing. Whatever! I may have gotten used to the guy but it didn't mean anything like that! "See you love birds later."

Edward said as he walked away, I chortled and caught up with him. Tuck had turned bright red, well so had Roxanne. "Roxanne and Tuck huh?" Edward flashed me a smile. "Yeah, it's kind of funny actually. I just hope they don't hurt each other…" He got this kind of far away look on his face. "I'm sure they won't, they get along so well after all." He nodded but didn't comment on it.

Was he really that worried about it? "She's a good woman, she wouldn't hurt him on purpose." His eyes almost glowed in the dark when he looked at me. "She won't have to do it on purpose." Had someone hurt him? Is that why he acted so aloof with everyone? Everyone but me? I mean me and him had kind of hit it off, and he seemed to like my company too…Was I just imagining that or were we becoming friends?

"Anyhow, I hate romance movies." I chuckled; "Me too." Both of us laughed and I glanced at Edward. If I were into guys…I suppose he looked nice enough and he was funny, easy to get along with and those eyes of his! I'd only seen that kind of green on Megamind. Though unlike MegaMinds blue skin, Edward was as pale as snow. And his Black hair against that skin just made him look ethereal. He had thin delicate hands too. But I knew they were rough and scared. Though why was I comparing the two of them?

It wasn't like I had cared about Megamind…I thought back to the times I had interacted with the man. There were plenty of reasons to hate him, but maybe I hadn't hated him per say? He did irritate me to death, but I had fun arguing with him. I mean who said half the things he did to my face? Who told me that I was stupid so often? No one else would sass me the way he did... Then physically he could almost take me, the people of Metro city didn't know that beyond that thin frame and skinny arms was power, he was strong and durable, how often had I hit him harder than I would have dared with a human? Jacob said that MegaMinds world must have been a high gravity one, where he had to be more durable and it must have also been dangerous at some point in his people's history because he was stronger than a human. But then there were traits that were less than strong, he had delicate hands. I'd noticed once when I squeezed one too tight and he let out a breathy moan of pain…how easily that could have been something else.

It took me a moment to realize what I had just thought-Oh god, why had I thought that? Was it possible that maybe I'd had a crush on the man, without even realizing it all these years? How long had I possibly had a crush? I thought about that… I'd known him for years, he was as much a part of my life as I was in his. The hatred had melted after I had beaten him half a dozen times, but then what had replaced that hatred? Curiosity? Certainly, I always looked forward to our fights-for I would never lose I thought. But, honestly I wanted to lose one day-wanted him to win over all the odds...but I think he got too much into the game that it no longer mattered if he won or not. Even if it hurt him to lose over and over again...A hit to the gut really, and I did that to him. I caused him to go down deeper, darker, and eventually, I caused his death because I was too caviler about it all...

I shook myself out of my thoughts as Edward opened the coffee shop door. Walking in I relaxed at the smell of coffee and pastries. It really didn't matter anymore, Megamind...Siler was long gone and dead. It made me pause to think of his given name, after all, he had one too. The men in the prison that had pretty much raised him named him that. I don't know why, but I had a feeling it was due to how quiet he was, how he stole away into the night with barely a footstep. Given that he wasn't wearing those atrocious boots he so favored, They weren't exactly quiet. Hell, they had given him away on more than one occasion, I was pretty sure he knew that too.

After we ordered, we sat down and I had to comment. "You know I thought you would have gotten a strange drink." He chuckled; "I like plain coffee, I hate lots of sugar or creamer in it, though usually, I‘m eating a donut with it so..." I chuckled and he gave me a look I would have thought of as mischievous; "How's the pumpkin spice?" I'd known for sure that he was going to make fun of me for such a ‘fu fu' drink. But, I liked it and he could go to hell. but not seriously, of course, he was great with words and a conversation with him was never boring. "It's good." He laughed at me. "It's not funny, at least it isn't a long order on a little coffee."

That smile killed me! Seriously, it reminded me so much of Mega's megawatt smile that it was driving me nuts, why hadn't I realized that I might have had a bit of a crush on Megamind sooner? That I had a type of guy I could like-seriously someone who had a sense of humor, intelligence-but not nerdy as most people would be with that intellect, confidence, handsome, fun loving and willing to explore, and hands on-he liked cars and he and Tuck had worked on them practically all their lives. Not a paper pusher by any means, not your average guy. Siler, and now Edward, I'd never been so interested in my whole life. "So, Roxanne is going to try and grill you over your crush, you do have one right or is she just imagining stuff again?" I rolled my eyes, the timing on some people I swear some people were mind readers and what was with the 'again' bit? Had she done that to someone else or something only to find that she was wrong? She was so seldom wrong… Why hadn't I noticed before he died?

"It took me forever to figure it out though. I'm a little irritated that she noticed it before me." It had taken until today to realize how much I missed Siler. Edward nodded; "She's in everyone's business." I agreed whole heartily, she always had been since High school. "So, your crush. Woman or man?" I choked on my drink and gave him a dirty look. He held his hands up in surrender. "Just asking, You never know...So woman what's she like?"

I could lie about it, it wouldn't hurt anything. After all Megamind...Siler was dead and gone, who was I to deny the best parts of him? "Goofy, but smart, and so very loyal." He smiled and rolled his hand over, the motion for me to go on. "She didn't like to get dirty, I mean she liked to put her best foot forward you know? Her sense of humor was a killer and her temper! She wasn't very often angry, but when she was…You knew you were in trouble."

Which was so true, once he had been so angry at me-brain bots weren't to be destroyed, after all, they were his babies and all. I laughed at the thoughts of him, Stamping a foot down telling me on no uncertain terms that If I touched another brain-bot he would find where I put my costume and run it through the wash with a red sock. Megamind had been a character for sure…I thought for a moment, gathering my wits, what else could I say about him? "Her friend was always trying to make sure she didn't do anything too stupid, but she didn't really seem to take his opinions to heart." Edward smiled gently and my heart skipped-what in the world? "She seems lovely." I nodded; "She was."

His eyebrow rose; "What happened?" I sighed, of all the times to feel sad about his death. "She passed away, an accident." He whistled. "I'm sorry to hear that." I nodded; "It took me a while after she died to realize I cared about her that way." He nodded and we were silent for awhile. Nursing our drinks, deep in thought. Why did I have to care about him? Why did he have to die? Well okay, I could answer that last one, I had left him and Minion to die…I had done that and I caused their deaths. I have been so slow, I could have saved them but the shock of the explosion...I did never find out what exploded-the fire department said I must have hit something near a flammable something or other and that caused the explosion-so the explosion was my fault either way-their blood on my hands.

"You look really sad, I'm sorry I brought it up." I once more snapped out of my thoughts and took a deep breath, "No, I… It was my fault she died. If I had done something different." He shook his head; "Your not MetroMan. Not super fast or have great hearing, Accidents happen." But I was MetroMan. I was and it hurt that I was the cause of the death of two brilliant minds...

"There you two are!" I smiled at Roxanne and Tuck. Edward had just gotten me out of my funk and smiling again, great timing him...Roxanne didn't need to know I was feeling sad over MegaMind's death. "So dinner?" Roxanne nodded; "I know a place." She always did. Turns out it was a nice little Italian place. It felt a little romantic, but oh well, Roxanne needed a date like environment.

Edward gave me a funny look that sent my insides turning in a butterfly kind of way. The food was great and so was the company, I think this was certainly one of my better nights. Now, All I had to do was get over certain facts. That I'd had a crush on a man who was also my nemesis-A super-villain, who while had a beautiful mind was a monster architect and that even though I was supposed to be the hero...I was the cause of his death. But for now, now I had people who didn't blame me for the death of others...some one that I could possibly care about just as much as Siler.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I left it off that way...Hopefully, you like the next chapter though, it's not as long as this one but hey, I blushed a lot when I wrote it. ^_^; It's an okay chapter in my opinion. I might have gotten a little wordy though lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of the notes like the one at the end of chapter seven are from the past me, I just like to add them because it kind of shows the headspace I was in when I wrote these chapters ^_^  
> Below is the original chapter notes ^_^
> 
> I know this came out of left field lol Anyhow enjoy  
> Warning: M/M sexy time ahead!

"You know you didn't need to take me home." Edward shrugged, "Giving the love birds a bit of alone time seemed like a good idea at the time." Chuckling I couldn't help but think just maybe Roxanne and Tuck might kiss without Edward hovering over them. I doubted I would be so lucky. "Want a night cap then?" He grinned, "Sure." Letting him in I went to fetch glasses and whiskey.

Handing Edward a tumbler we sat in silence, I knew that drifting off wouldn't be very nice or friendly like. But at this point, I was just about there… I felt warm hands on me; "Hum?" Edward shifted, his hands leaving a burning path on my chest where they had been; "I'm heading out, you look like you need some rest." I nodded. His hands gripped my shoulders then; "Come on, let me help you to bed." He led me into my room and tipped me on to my bed. I sighed, my bed was nice…those warm hands were running down my chest to my the waistband of my jeans, His nimble fingers working on my buttons and jerking down the zipper.

I blinked up at him, a wicked little grin lit up his face; "I know you want me." I groaned as he slipped his fingers under my shirt, oh dear lords- his hand were suddenly icy against my overheated skin. Our mouths connected, he tasted like whiskey and cinnamon…when had he eaten a breath mint? He pulled away, that grin never leaving his face. "I can make you feel good." He was shucking my jeans off and my boxers. Oh, gods, why was I suddenly so hard? I looked down to see where the sudden warmth had come from, he was smirking at me from between my legs, his mouth doing things to me I'd never felt before. "oh, oh gods, Edward!"

Teeth scraped against me, oh god, what was happening? When had I suddenly forgotten he was a man too? He suddenly took my head in, swirling the tip with his warm tongue, I shivered before moaning again, the pleasure building up. A faint pop and he was moving me backward, further onto my bed; "Just be a good boy and I might let you come." I gasped as he roughly pushed my legs apart-he lapped suggestively at his own fingers with a wiggle of his eyebrows before they disappeared from sight, I stiffened when I felt one of those saliva covered fingers prod at a place I really didn't want him to; "Relax, or you won't get off."

I shuttered as he added more fingers and began to move them in a scissoring motion, helping my body relax for the next part of this; his rather nice body part thrusting into me. My breath was caught in my lungs, a moment later it was forced out along with a moan; "Oh please Edward!"

I was startled at how dark my room suddenly was- oh Jesus a dream, of course, it had to be a freaking dream. Great, just what I needed, A wet dreamed focused on Edward. I shuttered, of course learning how two men slept together didn't help… I let out a breath. At least that took me right out of it. I hadn't wanted to walk in on my ex-girlfriends brother and his boyfriend having sex. I shuttered again. Yep, that calmed down little Jimmy alright down boy! That's a good boy! But, why did I dream about Edward doing things to me? I mean I was learning I had a type of man-not that I would tell Roxanne that the snoop.

It didn't help that he was rather like Siler, I'd just been comparing the two of them last night and all. They both made some interesting and exaggerated facial expressions. Honestly, I never thought about how much they were alike until I was thinking about how I may have actually had a crush on Siler... It felt better calling him by his given name, the thought crossed my mind on how long had I crushed on him. I mean I may have thought about it last night but, when had it happened?

Surely not the whole time-obviously we were too young when we met for the second time. I hadn't remembered that first meeting, but both Siler and Minion assured me that it had been the second time we had met back in elementary…. Their memories much clearer and precise about our shared past than my own. Not that I envied that, they had been made fun of plenty during the years. More Siler than Minion, of course, everyone saw Minion as his name. Simply following orders.

They didn't know just how smart he actually was, I was sure that some ideas were his and he manipulated Siler into them without Siler realizing it. I laughed, those two really could cause a lot of trouble! I mean for god sake If they had really been evil they could have leveled the city and I wouldn't have been able to do a thing about it, he would always out smart me in every way but in emotions-I understood ups and downs perhaps better than he ever would have. Then I came full circle-Siler was dead, I had made sure he would never get the chance to understand anything more than hatred and disappointment. I sighed and got out of bed, pulling my sheets and covers off the bed. Might as well get up now and get cleaned up.

As I stood in the shower I wondered what time it was…not that I really had anywhere to be. I didn't really have that much of a hangover not having drank that much last night and what I did have the hot water was taking care of. I couldn't believe just what I'd found out about myself these last few hours. What I'd found out talking to Edward and then later… Though I still wasn't sure what to think about dreaming about Edward in such a way. I shook myself out of the thoughts, I needed to figure it all out before I did something about it.

I didn't need to act like an idiot for once, I had learned that lesson from Siler at least-don't go rushing in you might have to get dry cleaning if you did. I snorted at my own joke remembering the slime that Siler had 'purposely' made, the dry cleaning bill had been so huge. I shook my head and then I wanted to roll my eyes when the phone rang. I wasn't even through the repeat stage of shampooing my hair… Great.

I bet I knew who it was though, Roxanne often had bad timing like that. It may have irritated me beyond anything else, well except Megamind on a sugar rush. I chuckled, he'd ruined his own plan that time. I sighed as the phone kept ringing, of course, she would keep trying. I whipped a towel on and answered the phone. "Hey, I was wondering if you would come over for breakfast." Roxanne, cheerful at-I glanced at the clock. Seven thirty in the morning, where the hell did she get her energy?

"Sure, give me a bit-you caught me in the shower." She giggled but told me to hurry, she was already making eggs and bacon bagel sandwiches. I hung up with a hurried good bye. I would take time in the shower, it wasn't like I was not lightning fast after all. Finally hopping back into that nice hot water I rinsed, lathered, and repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say something to those who read Melting Faith- to which this story is an off shoot of plot wise, those of you who haven't read MF don't read this! 
> 
> Spoiler for Melting Faith and Comatose!! 
> 
> …so anyhow, most will have realized by at least chp. 2 that this is backward from MF. To recap MF Metroman knew fairly early that Megamind was alive then falls for him. My reason for Comatose is that I thought MF went too fast. While I enjoyed writing MF and people seemed to enjoy it. I felt compelled to rewrite, Yet some how I end up with this-not quite MF, but so close that if you squint lol well you know what I mean. Plus, more Roxanne and Minion time! Yay! which I felt there really wasn't enough of in MF, I mean there was plenty for me to play with but I was so focused on MMXMM that I didn't really go further with RRXM! End of rant Thnx lol


	9. Chapter 9

"So how was your night?" Roxanne grinned at me. I rolled my eyes; "Just because you got a kiss out of last night doesn't mean I did too." Though my dreams tried to make up for that. She shrugged with an eye roll; "You two are getting close though." I frowned, where did she get that idea? I had shared some pretty personal information last night but would she have talked to him already today? "We barely know each other Roxanne. How could we be getting close?" She shook her head, "The way he talks about you. I thought you two were sharing old stories." Stories? A few on my part…but he didn't really talk about himself. He let me blather on and on and didn't bat an eye. It seemed to me he didn't like to talk too much, the opposite of Siler for sure, he would have talked back so much more.  
"Nope. We're not." She frowned at me; "If you're not sharing stories, then how does he know some of them?" I shrugged, it wouldn't be hard to find out things about me, my life. "Michael, this is serious- You and he never talked about important things?" Like how important? "Like our favorite music or something?" She shook her head with a frown that made me wonder just what he knew and how did she know anyways? "He knows your MetroMan Michael...He didn't out right say it but it was heavily implied." I froze, he knew? How had he found that out? I mean seriously, I never mentioned it to him and he'd never seemed like he'd noticed it at all. "Wait, what exactly did he say to you?" She nodded; "He was telling me about something you had done as MetroMan, but he was talking about you." Great, just what I needed right now, dealing with my new found feelings and dealing with where the leak was to my other identity.  
"I'll call him, we can get him to talk about it." I nodded and she dialed him. After a short conversation where he got her to laugh and she got him to agree to come to her apartment. I sat on her couch, of all the things that could come out though, that was the worst. If he knew who I was then he could hurt me or Roxanne with that knowledge…I couldn't let that happen. But, that just didn't sit right with the man I was getting to know.

"Hey, come on in," Roxanne said when he knocked on the door. He came in and sat next to me with a smile, that faded when I didn't return it. "What's going on? Why are you upset?" I bit my lip and Roxanne answered. "You mentioned to me that you knew Michael was MetroMan." He frowned, "Did I?" I flinched; "She told me that you told her a story about something I had done as MetroMan." He sighed; "Crap, I didn't mean to give that away." I clenched my jaw, so he did know… "How did you find out?" He clenched his hands together, a nervous gesture that I'd see him do before and Tuck had said he did all the time.   
"It's not that hard to realize Michael…I mean I'm sure plenty of people know because it's fairly obvious…" Obvious? No one had ever attempted to extort me or anything. "Listen", He turned more towards me-meeting my eyes with those vivid verdant eyes. "I won't tell on you. I live a rather quiet lifestyle and if I told on you, my life would go to hell as much as yours or Roxanne's since she knows both sides of you." I could believe that I had been looking up the things he got into, but it was few and far in-between that was covered in the papers.   
"I don't think that covers how you knew though Edward." Roxanne was looking at him in a very skeptical way. He sighed and then looked at both of us. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you how I knew if you promise me not to get angry at me." We both nodded, after all, we needed to know where or what the leak of my identity was. He took a deep breath, his hands clenched together, he seemed truly nervous about what he had to say. As if he wasn't sure how well we would take it.  
"I use to work for Megamind." Roxanne's mouth dropped open, and my heart sped up, that was the last thing I expected to hear… "You? What about Tuck." He frowned at her, "If you have to judge me fine, But just don‘t judge Tuck because his older brother is a fuck-up." I flinched at the venom in his voice, but he really wasn't a mess, not like some families were, he looked after his brother, always kept him going by the way Tuck talked about him. "Tuck is a good man, something I'll never be able to say about myself Ritchi. He didn't work for Mega." Roxanne nodded, he was so adamant about it that it had to be true right? But, he had been lying to us all this time-or at least omitting things. "Where did Megamind get that money?" Edward blinked at Roxanne‘s sudden question Like he didn‘t even think that she would ask that at all. "Oh, here and there. Mostly by selling machinery that he made for different people…or fixing up cars in different places... He had a job after all. Not that his employer thought anything of his name…didn‘t connect the two. Megamind was reclusive but his boss loved his work, so he was alright with the odd hours Megamind took-basically when he knew no one else was there-and most days he took his work with him to the lair." So it was legitimate money…and here I thought it was illegal. Well, that was a surprise for sure, I mean I always wondered how he was able to build half the things he did-and makes them look as cool as he wanted. "He didn't do anything illegal for it?" Roxanne seemed just as surprised as I was on that. "Oh, lord no. He didn't want to get in any more trouble with the law than he already was."

That didn't sound like the Megamind I knew-just full of trouble and trouble making. Then again, how well had I actually known him? "So, you worked with him?" Edward shrugged; "Yeah, well more the connections side than anything else. I'd introduce people for Megamind to collaborate with." Alright so that wasn't so bad per say, but it was illegal to help on connecting people and watching them do illegal things, knowing that you had helped them achieve those wicked plans…"Is he still alive." Edwards' face fell, surprise in his eyes. "Why would you think he was alive?" Roxanne shared a look with me. If he was avoiding the question then there was a possibility that Megamind was alive. "Because the money is still moving." Edward shook his head.   
"No, that would be me and others doing it. We're still moving the money, Megamind's dead…else he would have talked to us by now. Don't you think he'd have done something by now? I mean come on it's been over six months since anyone last saw him…before you two saw him, You were the last ones to see him and Minion alive after all." That was true, as far as we knew that was. "Have you asked any of the contacts you helped him forge?" Edward nodded; "That was the first thing I did when I started to get worried about him. I thought maybe he made it out…Now I know he didn't." And it was all my fault…I should have grabbed them before the building blew. I should have done something, Edward gave me a confused look. "Michael…is it true that you…you've been mourning?"   
I took a deep breath, I might as well get it off my chest. "At first I wasn't…I guess I was in shock. But, yes…I have been." He nodded… "That story you told me. It was about him wasn't it." I looked up, guess I wasn't that vague about it. "Yes." Roxanne frowned. "What are you talking about?" We looked at her. "He was telling me something about Megamind, but he wasn't naming anyone." Not that she needed to know just what I had been talking about how his death made me look back at his life. About my own life, and how he affected it. If he had lived…I wouldn't have ever told him of course. I don't think I could have, or at least as long as he was the super villain with a capital V.          

 


	10. Chapter 10

Edward had left after we had asked him questions, something about going to do something or other...that had been almost an entire month, Roxanne said that Edward must think that Tuck would be better off not knowing so we shouldn't say anything. Because, if Tuck found out his brother had been doing illegal things...he just might turn on his brother. He seemed so good and wholesome that comparing him to Edward almost made him a saint.   
I kind of missed getting to know Edward, he was funny and even though he'd been helping Siler, I couldn't help but to want to be in his company... Something banged softly at my balcony, what? I was at the top of the building so how had anything gotten up here? That had sounded like footsteps, and there was no fooling my hearing after all it was super… I went to the doors and opened them. Hum, nothing?   
I shook my head and closed them before footsteps behind me caused me to spin around ready for a fight. Only to freeze at the sight before me. "Hey." My heart stopped for half a second and I was pretty sure that my mouth was wide open. "Megamind!" He nodded, I looked him over. He looked pretty sickly like he hadn't seen the sun for a long time and gone was the super villain costume and black skinny jeans and a black tee with an electric blue skull on it…and of course black and blue Chucks took its place.   
"I thought…you were dead!" He shrugged; "I was getting bored of the game Michael, weren't you? It was the time I actually moved on with my life, allowed Minion to move on…It was tearing us apart and I didn't want to lose Minion to something I could change." I couldn't help myself, I rushed forward and hugged him. "I thought you died and it was my fault." He wrapped his arms around me hesitantly. "I know, Edward told me that you were mourning me…I couldn't figure what to do all week. Tell you I was alive or let you believe you were the cause of my death..."  
I felt tears leaking down my face, I hadn't ever thought how much I could have possibly missed him until now…He rubbed my back. "You shouldn't be mad at Edward by the way. He didn't think it was something he'd have to bring up." I nodded, But something was quite wrong here. Siler had on the same cologne I was used to smelling around Edward. What did that mean? I mean I knew Edward swung both ways at least-if he wasn't out right gay, were they seeing each other or what? "How close are you and Edward?" I pulled away, I had to look him in the eye for this because one way or another it could break my heart. "We're friends and enemies most days." I frowned, "And lovers?" He blinked and let out a bark of laughter that I didn't expect. "No, not lovers. Why would you even?" I knew something was up. "You smell like him." That wiped the megawatt smile right off his face. "I didn't think your sense of smell was that good." I shook my head, I really never needed to use it before. "It is, why do you smell like him if you're not lovers?"  
He frowned at me. "We are not lovers Michael." I shrugged, he could say that all he wanted but still, he smelled of the other man and God if that didn't kill me just a little bit. I had crushed on Siler for so long and then just realized that I may have a thing for him, and recently Edward as well... "He shared the fact you had a crush on me, Michael, he wouldn't have if he wanted me like that." I blinked and took a step back, oh crap. I hadn't thought about that. Of course, Edward would have told Siler about my little crush, because if you're in the business of information, then that would be a prime little bit of secret for Edward to sell.  
"He shouldn't have told you." Siler's thin brow rose, "And why is that?" I sighed; "It doesn't really matter, it never did-we have too much history for it to mean anything." He tilted his head, eyes intent on me as if I was some sort of puzzle he couldn't quite finish. "You know, I think that is the most unselfish thing I've ever heard out of your mouth in all the years we've known each other." Really? I guess, that maybe it was. I'd never really cared about anyone the way I seemed to care about him.

"You can't come out and say your alive without going back to jail." He smiled, somewhere between amused and thoughtful. "Actually I could come out and say I was alive and not go to jail. I served all my time." Did he serve? What? I thought he had multiple life sentences? "What are you talking about?"   
Now he was amused by the up tilt of his lips, when had I started noticing the little details? "The warden and I were joking, I don't have any sentences, the most I've ever done is property damage and kidnapping that once. Roxanne actually only filed a complaint against me once, then when she was asked after pretty much every other time she continually chose not to file charges." So…what? Didn't he serve any more time? "I guess you could say it was a ruse, the people of Metro city actually wanted a bad guy and they got one." He didn't miss pronounce…what the heck? Had that been a lie too?  
"So, you weren't really as bad as you were painted." He nodded, "I feel better coming out with this actually. I lied to you for so many years, We could have gotten to know each other if you hadn't thought I was really a bad guy." That was true enough. "We could start now, better late than never right?" Though that was stupid, why would he want to know me, I had a crush on him. Surely he was grossed out by that...by me. "That's true, we could. I'm actually surprised with you Michael-You've really grown up." And yet I still felt like a child, this man had tricked me for years. He was more giving than even I was. "Well, I do have one thing to say. Don't be too hard on Edward yeah?" I blinked and well why not? "Sure."

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So, I've been struggling on this story and this chapter left me dissatisfied, mostly because I wrote it more then once and still feel like it's too rushed :/ On another note I at least wrote the chapter lol

Edward stopped showing up as much after Siler showed up, and that was worrying, did he think I was going to be mad at him? Thus this meeting, Edward thinks he's meeting Roxanne, but in reality, it's going to be me instead.  
He froze, eyes wide, a frown forming when I opened the door to Roxanne's apartment. "And what is this?" He asked the moment he realized Roxanne was not here causing me to sigh; "You've been avoiding me, I just wanted to talk to you." Edward sighed his eyes burning with irritation, The door closing with a little snap."Are you serious? I thought you figured it out. Should have by now." Figured out what? What in the world was he talking about?

Edward sighed even louder if that was possible; "Oh my god, you really haven't figured it out, seriously? And I thought you got the hints?" What exactly had he hinted at? Edward rolled his eyes as if he knew what I'd been thinking and flicked his watch, the glass slid sideways and he caught it before turning it, in a way a watch shouldn't turn.

Siler looked bored when I jumped up, seriously?! "This whole time you were, then Tuck is Minion!" Siler nodded. "That would be the case yes." What the actual hell. "But, then...He's been lying to Roxanne this whole time, she's not going to like that, I don't like that!" Siler shrugged; "Well, I'm certain Roxanne's already figured our game. Figured out that he's Minion, and he will tell her before things get too serious." It would still hurt her feelings, still, make her upset and rage over such a big lie.

"You can't tell her Michael, Minion needs to be the one to tell her." Of course Minion had to tell her, but that didn't make things better! "Why did you two do this to us? Why would you lie like this and make us think you were friends? That you cared about us?" Siler looked taken aback as if he couldn't understand what was going on here.

"We only lied because we wanted to start new lives, becoming friends with both you and Roxanne wasn't planned, it wasn't something we did to hurt either of you. I had misgivings about it when Minion told me he'd accidentally befriended Roxanne, I had doubts about getting close to you. But, I felt that we'd become close enough that you might be able to forgive us for lying. Apparently, I was wrong about that." He turned, his shoulders hunched over. "I was wrong that you were someone I could have in my life." 

We could both say that now. "I guess you were." I took off deeper into Roxanne's apartment, the front door closed after a few minutes and I let out a breath. What had I done? I steeled myself, I had done what I should have. I couldn't be friends with someone who would lie to me like that.

* * *

  
Roxanne looked about ready to strangle me. "What the hell did you say to Edward?" I shrugged and continued cooking my grilled cheese. "Oh no, you don't get to do that with me." She grabbed my shoulder, not that she could move me, I allowed her to haul me around to face her. Might as well let her yell at me, wouldn't be the first time she had.

"Why would you hurt Edward and why on earth would you ruin your friendship with him!" I couldn't tell her about it. "It's personal." She let out a disgusted sound, "Why because Siler decided you were so stupid that he had to show you it was him?" My jaw dropped, what the heck? "You knew?" He acted like she didn't know? Had that been an act? "I and Minion had a conversation about a month back. Given that we were growing quite fond of each other and he didn't want to lie to me anymore."

So, Siler had been out of the loop on that one. "Why didn't either of you tell Siler about that?" She nibbled her lower lip nervously; "Because we also talked about...Well. About getting engaged." Marriage? They seriously talked about getting married? "Oh my god Roxanne."   
She sighed; "Seriously, they're good people, mistreated and misunderstood and when I finally got to learn more about Minion, Tuck. I really started to care about him, and the same happened to him, he cares about me. We aren't sure if we'll actually get married, but it's something we've thought about."

I took my slightly charred grilled cheese off of the stove and took a deep breath. I might as well tell her now before Siler said anything. "I, I told Siler that I had a crush on him." She laughed; "On movie night right? I could tell mister teddy bear." I flushed, was I really that obvious? "He seemed flattered." She was digging. "Yeah well you found out what happened in your apartment though, I hurt him. There is no way he'd still be interested."

Roxanne blew out a breath; "Yeah, that's true. You did kind of act like a dick." I rolled my eyes at her. "They did lie." She gave me a fond smile; "And yet you still really care about them. You've been pouting for a few days given that you only make grilled cheese when your upset." Damn, I forgot that she knew that. "Yeah, well as you pointed out I was a dick." and it rankled me that I had taken out my fear and hurt on Siler like I always did. That wouldn't have made a very conductive friendship or partnership.

 


End file.
